Distant Memory
by ScrewballScribbler
Summary: Though, is it a real memory, or the result of a wild imagination? Read, and you'll figure out the answer quickly.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since today is the anniversary of when the first episode of CatDog came out, (April 4th, 1998,) I thought it'd be nice if I publish something. I fairly recently watched "The Great Parent Mystery" and have had this little fic laying around for a while, so I decided to polish it up and post it. Also, important: Cat and Dog are around... eh, 7 or 8 in this. That's all I'll say for now... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Dog, come on already, I'm tired! Will you hurry up?!" Cat complained, trying to make his way up the stairs. A certain little canine, who was currently scribbling away on a piece of paper, was holding him back, however. After dinner, they had been drawing in a coloring book for about an hour. Halfway through that hour, Dog had decided to grab his own piece of paper to draw something "really, _really_ special" as he had put it. It was now their bedtime - well, about 15 minutes passed their bedtime, actually - and Cat was exhausted.

"Ok, Cat! I'm almost done!" Dog announced, rapidly scribbling away on the paper. The overtired kitten simply groaned in response, and rested his head on the bottom step, ready to fall asleep right on the spot. Meanwhile, Dog was putting the finishing touches on his drawing. This one would be special. It _had_ to be, after all. Dog's memories of them were blurry, sure, but he knew they were real! Not just some figment of his over active imagination, like Winslow had said. Maybe if it was good enough, he'd be able to spark Cat's memories of them, too. Who knows.

Another minute or so passed, and his master piece was complete.

"Done!" Dog exclaimed joyfully, quickly catching the half asleep Cat's attention.

"Finally!" Cat replied, eager to finally get some rest. They made their way up the stairs, and walked into their bedroom ... well, Cat walked into the bedroom, while Dog was being dragged into the bedroom, far too busy admiring his art to bother with walking. Cat struggled to climb up into the bed for a moment, but managed to before long. Dog did the same, and then put the paper on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Dog." Cat said, who was already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Cat!" Dog replied with a smile. Before he could rest his head on his pillow and drift off to dreamland, however, he remembered he still had to show Cat his drawing.

"Oh! Cat?"

"…mm… what is it…?"

"Do you wanna see my drawing? It's **_reeeaaally_** special!"

Cat sat up slightly and yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open. "I'll check it out in the morning, Dog, don't worry." He assured Dog, before trying to get comfortable. Less than a second later, he faceplanted into his pillow, falling asleep immediately. Dog giggled a bit. Well, that was okay... he could just show Cat the picture in the morning. Dog looked once again at the picture of him, Cat, and two very special people.

Specifically, a sasquatch and a frog.

He fell asleep with a content smile on his face, and dreamt of the day they would reunite.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm sure you've guessed this by now, but Dog drew himself, Cat, and their parents. **You know how in the beginning of The Great Parent Mystery, Dog says "I can't wait to see mom's four eyes, and dad's slimy green skin again!" right? Well, that means he must have remembered them at least _slightly _at _some_ point, while Cat did not. I thought that could be a interesting fanfic topic, so I put some more thought into it.

**I feel like since Dog has quite the imagination, nobody would really take him too seriously if he told them he remembered what their parents look like, especially since, well... they're a sasquatch and a frog. How random! This is meant to be a nice, sweet little one-shot, (with some kind of sad undertones honestly, if you think about it too long... I mean darn, they got separated from their parents as babies.) but it might have the potential for another chapter or two. Let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated, especially since this is my very first fanfic. Please point out any typos, if I missed any. Suggestions for improvements, or new stories entirely, are completely welcome too. **

**And remember, always give constructive criticism, not destructive! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
